grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Shum'ru
Shum'ru is a witch doctor of the Darkspear tribe, following in the footsteps of the wicked Xah'rin. Seeking to enrich his knowledge beyond the bitter teachings of his widowed father, Shum'ru begins his travels beyond Sen'jin Village to claim the wisdom that he seeks. History The tainted shamanism and rituals of the past was among many practices that the Darkspear trolls had grown to change through their adoption into the Horde. Nonetheless, some Trolls refused to reject their practices, seeing it as natural and necessary to appease the Loa that they worship. Xah'rin, the father and teacher of Shum'ru, was among these traditionalist trolls. After the lost of his beloved Tehmi after the devastation occurred within the Darkspear Islands, Xah'rin became rancorous, desperate to make up for his loss. In his eyes, the best way to handle his grievances was to pass on the old traditions of the witch doctor over to his son, Shum'ru, in hopes that his son would be able to live more favorably. Shum'ru, however, began to grow disillusioned, put off from his father's twisted use of voodoo. Xah'rin feared the Horde's influence on the Darkspear, due to word of shaky treaties between even the plagued Forsaken, among other grievances. As a result, Xah'rin began to teach Shum'ru, who was now grown into a proper adult, ways of witchcraft that was quickly growing out of favor within the rest of the Darkspear. Uncomfortable, Shum'ru distanced himself from his father and his strict teachings, eventually abandoning him in him in order to learn beyond his and the rest of his tribe's ways. The world was broader than the Darkspear, and the Horde's efforts was proof of it. So, to prove himself, Shum'ru gathered his belongings and brought himself to the Valley of Trials, where he could prove his worth and begin his journey not only as a member of the Horde, but as a grown troll of the Darkspear Tribe. (More to be added through RP interactions.) Physical Appearance Shum'ru's frame is not as broad the warriors of the Darkspear, given his teachings as a witch doctor. However, the life demanded of him during the years of the Darkspear being cast out from the Gurubashi, among numerous other conflicts, have given him a slim, firm frame. The troll's crest-like white hair and sharp yellow eyes, alongside a face coated with black and white paint, tie back into his heritage as the son of a mad witch doctor. Shum'ru embraces these features regardless of it ties to his family. Out of luck despite his people's past tragedies, no serious noticeable scars adorn Shum'ru's body, with the troll still holding onto his youthful shape as of present day. Personality Shum'ru is open-minded, partially due to naivety, and partially due to a willingness to experience the Loa and the world around him beyond the rigid procedures that he was once taught. Although he shares the common distrust of his people of factions such as the Forsaken, the Troll will never refuse someone of the Horde if they are willing to show the goodness in their heart. This gentle spirit is what stops him from reaching the extremes of witch doctors such as Xah'rin, who still hold onto the old, antiqued traditions that have gone out of practice after the Darkspear's introduction into the Horde. Mixed with this spirit is a dash of eccentricism, following the witch doctor wherever he goes. It wouldn't be rare to see the troll spend days for the ingredients for a bizzare brew, or for him to spin strange tales of mischief that may never have happened in the first place. To him, that's all part of being a witch doctor. However, Shum'ru is not someone who will tolerate those who abuse his trust, as a witch doctor or as a Troll. Although he typically draws onto the Loa to mend and support those who aid him, it does not mean that he has forgotten the hexes and curses that his father had once taught him long ago. Rarely will Shum'ru ever force a curse upon someone longer than they deserve, seeing his punishments merely as a fair way to treat offenders the way they treat others. Out of Character Information * Shum'ru is played by Dodo#''5513 on Discord. * This character is a work in progress. More information will be added as Classic is launched, and as more research is done. * Image shown is for a future RP set. Character may not appear as shown until some time after Classic's launch. * If met in game, please contact if you wish to do any in character interactions, as questing and other grinding may be semi-OOC. * Capture used for character background is by EnhReznik. Category:Troll